kotnfandomcom-20200214-history
Dresden Files
Dresden Files RPG - Cleveland The KotN crew started out and played in a fantasy noir version of their home town of Cleveland. Follow along as their characters deal with the ups and downs of fighting monsters, solving mysteries and diplomacy in a world were the thing hiding in the dark might be a terrifying creature but that doesn't mean they won't sit down for a drink at a neutral grounds. Neutral Grounds The KotN takes a first look at the Dresden Files RPG system using a pre-made story and set of characters. Regarded as skippable by most of the crew, it still doesn't fail to produce some fun action and dialogue. : Characters Who's your favourite character from Neutral Grounds? Nate Sean Zack Martin Dania Download Link : Delivery White council wizard Allan Montgomery has been summoned back to his home town of Cleveland to solve the mystery of the disappearance of his mentor, Bill Donovan. Cleveland is a stark contrast to his previous station in the Bahamas and he's going to need every friend he can get, new and old, if he is to get to the bottom of the case and survive the process. : Characters : Noteworthy NPCs : CitySheet.jpg CitySheet2.jpg AllanSheet.jpg RobertoSheet.jpg MaxwellSheet.jpg LondonSheet.jpg EdmundSheet.jpg AllanSheet.jpg Subway Entrance.jpg|Entrance to the abandoned subway Subway Stairs.jpg|Stairs down to the abandoned subway Emergecy Exit Dresden.jpg Forgotten Subway.jpg|The abandoned subway Bills paper.jpg|Bill Donovan's notes Teddy Bear.jpg|Creepy teddybear Theatre Dresden.jpg|The layout of the theatre Emerald Necklace.jpg|Map of the Emerald Necklace Emerald Necklace Recent.jpg|Recent Map of the Emerald Necklace Who's your favourite character from Delivery? Allan Montgomery Roberto Martinez Maxwell Edison London Deels Edmund Schodowski Download Link : Rituals The heroes reunite to solve a case involving ritualistic murders. Roberto's father is in trouble again and this time it might be worse than it's ever been. Relationships between the crew are still strained from the explosive finale of Delivery. Can they put their disagreements aside to save lives and fight the growing evil? Can Roberto's friend be trusted? Can Edmund successfully have his new coffee shop designated as neutral grounds? You'll have to listen in to find out. : Characters : Noteworthy NPCs : Dresden Encounter Map.jpg Higher Grounds.jpg Horseshoe Casino.jpg Metro Hospital.jpg Tarot Manny.jpg Tarot Sun.jpg Tarot Warden.jpg Soul Pendant.jpg Angel Statue2.jpg Angel Statue.jpg Who's your favourite character from Rituals? Allan Montgomery Roberto Martinez Maxwell Edison London Deels Edmund Schodowski Zelda Sykes Reppa Pierce Stephen Tomin Download Link : Dresden Files One Shot Enough of the players are sick that Tom runs a one shot. It would seem that there was a break in at Zelda's apartment. As usual, nothing is as simple as it seems. : Characters Who's your favourite character from the One Shot? London Deels Roberto Martinez Maxwell Edison Edmund Schodowski Reppa Pierce Download Link : Echoes : Characters The effects of the team's previous actions are starting to catch up with them. The events at the mansion leave a teenage girl in the care of London. Her background creates complications that might affect the entire city but even that gets put on the back burner for an even larger issue. Storm clouds are growing as demonic powers begin to make a play for the land of the living and the heroes are the best last hope to stop them before they are able to achieve their goals. : Noteworthy NPCs Who's your favourite character from Echoes? London Deels Roberto Martinez Maxwell Edison Edmund Schodowski Reppa Pierce Download Link : Dresden Files Next Gen With summer in full swing and most of the Knights on vacation, Tom ran a one shot with some of the younger members of the Knights family. A ritual involving a baby, a dead man not quite staying that way, action and intrigue. The next generation of the Knights hit the ground running. : Characters : Noteworthy NPCs Download Link : Strangers Reppa returns from an inter dimensional journey to find that his home universe may not be quite as he remembered. How much is different from the place he once knew? Can he trust these people who seem to be more violent and cruel versions of the ones he trusted most? With so many things missing or out of place, London sure would be a lot of help... if anyone can find him or if he even still exists. : Characters : "(a)" versions are the Alpha universe versions : Noteworthy NPCs Download Link Denarians Without the Denarian coin to empower his body and keep him whole but still retaining the echoes of demonic whispers that he wants to deal with, Roberto receives word that an auction at a high class European estate may have the solution to his problem. After hearing of magic artifacts up for sale, Roberto hopes that he might find The Fourth Nail, a holy artifact with power enough to hold back the voices. He puts the call out to his allies to come with him to back him up and makes sure that they are all granted invitations to the auction. Will the heroes find the cure Roberto seeks? What exactly is being auctioned off? Does Roberto have the strength to live out the rest of his life with a steel prosthetic blade in place of his maimed leg? : Characters : Noteworthy NPCs Download Link Category:Campaign